villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Amazing Spider
Peter Parker, otherwise known as The Amazing Spider and later Ghost Spider, is a major antagonist in Marvel Comics' "Identity Wars" story arc. He is the Earth-11638 counterpart of Spider-Man who seemingly lives a perfect life, although it is later revealed that he has been stealing the powers of and killing Spider-Men from different worlds to make himself more powerful. History On Earth-11638, Peter Parker, like many of his other counterparts, was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained superhuman abilities as a result, eventually taking up the persona of The Amazing Spider to fight crime. However, as opposed tomany of his counterparts, Peter's uncle, Ben Parker, was never shot and killed by The Burglar as a result of his choices (in fact, unlike the mainstream Spider-Man, nobody important in Peter's life would ever die) and he helped coach his nephew into becoming a famous hero. Peter later a rich and successful scientist and the owner and founder of Parker Technologies. One day, the Earth-616 versions of Spider-Man, Bruce Banner and Deadpool were accidentally teleported to Earth-11638 into Amazing Spider's lair, The Web. The 616 heroes then meet Amazing Spider, who had been injured in the explosion that brought them there. As a result, Spider-Man poses as Amazing Spider to keep order while his counterpart reconstructs the inter-dimensional translocator that brought him to his dimension. During an encounter with Rhino, the villain gives up the second he sees Spider-Man and allows himself to be arrested, as Amazing Spider has beaten everyone from Thanos, Annihilus and even Galactus, and all criminals are afraid of him. Peter returns to The Web and asks if there are any more superheroes to watch over the city, but his counterpart says there are none; since The Amazing Spider is the most powerful superhero on his world, there is no need for others, the likes of Tony Stark and Reed Richards no longer active superheroes as such. The next day, Peter finds various data on alternate realities and their respective Spider-Men while at Parker Technologies, however, he immediately puts his suspicions aside upon seeing a framed picture of Uncle Ben. Peter leaves Parker Industries to see his deceased uncle's counterpart, and Ben greets him warmly, having known about him thanks to his universe's Peter. Ben and Peter sit down to talk, and after being given tea by a shaky and silent Aunt May, Peter asks why Amazing Spider is so powerful and falls down unconscious, having been sedated by the tea, with Ben remarking that he'll soon find out. Peter wakes up, strapped down to a chair in his Spider-Man costume, and Ben says that he and Amazing Spider owe him an explanation, however, Spider-Man already has it figured out; Amazing Spider had been killing and stealing the powers of different Spider-Men to empower himself, and had brought him to Earth-11638 intentionally. Spider-Man challenges Amazing Spider's beliefs and ends up breaking out of the chair and fighting with Amazing Spider. Although he is unable to hurt Amazing Spider, Spider-Man succeeds in convincing him that what he has done is not heroic, resulting in Amazing Spider saving him from Uncle Ben and ironically has his own powers drained as a result. Amazing Spider was put into a coma because of what had happened, however, his spirit was trapped in Hell, where he felt he deserved his punishment. Amazing Spider's spirit was later freed from Hell by the astral form of Dr. Banner, the Sorcerer Supreme (who had been killed by his alter-ego, the Infernal Hulk). Banner also infused Amazing Spider with the spirits of the repented dammed, giving him a second chance to live. When he awoke from his coma, Amazing Spider discovered he had become the Ghost Spider (the Earth-11638 version of Ghost Rider). Ghost Spider soon returned to Parker Technologies to finish the translocator, sending Spider-Man, Deadpool and Hulk back home, promising to become a better person and atone for his misdeeds. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Serial Killers Category:Liars Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Wealthy Category:Delusional Category:Redeemed Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Mutated Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Undead Category:Male Category:Parasite Category:Wrathful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Damned Souls Category:Necessary Evil